Voices Speak
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: Sequel to One True Destiny Know that Taichi is in the hospital, Yamato figures out who hut his love... but, will that love survive the choise Yama is forced to make?
1. Truth Behind Walls

Ren: Well, I didn't think I'd make a second one, but...  
Keo: We've been listening to Senses Fail lately  
Ren: YEA!! they are so effing awesome!  
Keo: burned one of their CD's!  
Ren: Yea, hehe, well, i hope you like it!  
Keo: disclaimer says that digimon isn't ours, but the songs so are!

* * *

**Voices Speak  
Chapter One: Truth Behind Walls  
**_Serenity T._

Walking down the street was a six foot blond. His head down, so you were unable to see the depths of blue that were his eyes, even if you were to get a glimpse, to would still be difficult to see the beauty upon his face. For, two mounts ago, the love of his life was struck by a speeding car. This lead to Yamato to realize how much Tai really meant to him, how much one person could mean so much. Leaving the thoughts of them together is impossible for the blond to do.

_''It's all my fault, Tai! You'd be here if it wasn't for me... I should've pushed you out of the way, more me than you..." _Yamato stopped at the road, bringing his head up looking at the light change green. As it did so, he continued to walk, dazing off in his own world, _"Or, maybe if we never had a date that night, after all, it was my idea... not to fuck on the lake, but to go... now, that I'm alone, and miserable... what can I do! There is no way that you're coming out of that damn coma anytime soon!! God, I don't know what I'd do without you... I really don't know. Taichi, I'd rather die, then put up with not having you!" _Yamato, once more looked up, but, this times, he whipped the tears that were beginning to form at his eyes once more.

Before he had a chance to realize what was going on, he heard voices. They sounded familiar, he'd heard them before. His eyes darted around the street block as the voices grew louder. Laughing, about what though. Yamato struggled to hear the conversation, still unable to see where the people were.

"Thanks again Hiroku, that meant more than the world to me! Getting rid of that damn boy! Now... he's all to mine... my Yamato." A woman's voice was bitter, cold; heartless towards whomever it was that they were talking about.

"Sora?" At last, Yamato found the voice's faces. Without realizing it, Yamato was running, at the sight of a 1996 Mustang GT. That's right, he'd never realized it, Sora was always driving around a Mustang...

"DUDE!" the man identified as Hiroku shouted greeting Yamato. But the greeting became a fight very quick.

Yamato swung his fist against Hiroku's face, causing spit, blood and some chewing gum to fly everywhere. "Fuck you!" Yamato yelled kicking his stomach, then pulling his head back, by the hair. "Why... why do you think you could ever do this to me?" Yamato's glance turned to his 'friend' who was staring unable to comprehend how fast that was.

Hiroku was drenched in blood, on the verge of death, but, still barely breathing. "Well!" Yamato screamed, drawing a slight crowd.

"Yamato, what's wrong with you?" Sora tried to change the subject.

With burning eyes, and blooding palms, Yamato threw Hiroku down and swung at Sora. But, an inch way from her face, he remembered Tai's voice... 'Yama, don't..." Faint words echoed through the blonde's head, but he still lowered his hand. He began to walk away from the car but, the thought of Tai's motionless body flashed in his mind. "Sora, you fucking bitch, I'd better not see you, crying at his side... Tai and I were you're friends, you ruined that. I never want to see you again." His voice was calm, about to crack, as he turned away once more.

As heard the dismembered man began to struggle to his feet, the words that came out his mouth caused Yamato to go into a rage, "For a fag... he has more than a queer punch."

Suddenly, Hiroku's face was met with Yamato's foot, "You couldn't drop it!!" he looked like pure evil, drug back from hell. Ice eyes were melting into a dark shade of red. "I swear on Taichi's life, that if he dies... You won't have a chance to pray... You're life will be taken." This time, Yamato walked away, making sure that neither of them said something stupid enough to say anything else.

**:-:Hospital:-: **

Yamato walked through he sliding doors that lead into the hospital. That waiting run was full of people who had destroyed looks on their faces. _"They know my pain..." _he thought to himself as he walked up to the check in desk. He asked for Tai, and gave his information, as he did everyday. Most the nurses knew him already, and were starting to talk a little, and sympathize, but, there were the few who either didn't care, was new, or rarely at the front desk.

All the way down the hall, Yamato kept thinking, about Sora, about that guy... But, most importantly, Taichi. What would happen if he never recovered. "No..." Tears started to form in his eyes as he got to the door, but, some familiar voices were talking, inside... About a vegetated state.

"Doctor... are you absolutely sure that it's the last option?" a crying Mrs. Yagami asked.

"I'm sorry, if he doesn't come through soon, then this will be the last chance to try and get him conscience," the doctor said, sounding sad about having to say that Taichi may never get another chance at life.

He tried hard to blink away even more tears that seemed to be piercing his eyes, but it was hard. The love of his life, the only one that really understood him for him, was about dead. "So..." Yamato whispered to himself.

"Yamato?" the door had opened and Taichi's parents walked out, fear across their face. "Did you hear it all?"

"Yea... I did," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Well, we were talking it over, if it came to this..." Mrs. Yagami looked towards her husband. "And we decided that you would have the chose to let him go... Your chose to let him stay in a coma, or not." Tears were coming down the woman's pale face, overlapping the pervious sobs.

His blue eyes widened and then shut again, "I can't..." his voice cracked and he couldn't look into the eyes of people who were like his family. "He's your son, and that decision is yours to make. You shouldn't give it to some love sick fag who kinda put Taichi were he is anyways..."

There was a short silence, before Mrs. Yagami wrapped her arms around the skinny blond. "Hun, we love you, it's not your fault that he was hit by some bitch who was a homophobe... And he'd want the love of his life to tell whether or not he's ready to leave us."

**:-:Yamato's House:-:**

"Taichi... I love you with every once of my soul, but, I dunno if I can make a decision about your life. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... can I just get that. Please, wake up, you mean everything..." The tears were rolling down his face, just as, what seemed like his life, the last few months brought him. As he thought more of his love, he was writing down these words:

_Blood to blood,  
I whisper your name,  
Ashes and stones aren't the game,  
Eyes so gone,  
Worlds so black, _

Death shouldn't get the name!  
I shouldn't have to let go,  
Hold on tight,  
Promise me  
You'll be alright!  
Hold my hand and say my name,  
Letting you go, isn't as easy as it seems!

In the dark,  
I see your face,  
But, it isn't what it's always been,  
It the difference between  
Life and Death!

Death shouldn't get the name!  
I shouldn't have to let go,  
Hold on tight,  
Promise me  
You'll be alright!  
Hold my hand and say my name,  
Letting you go, isn't as easy as it seems!

Hear the voices, wake up for me,  
Drag along with my  
Company!!  
Voices ring in my ear,  
Listen sweet love,  
You are too dear.

Death shouldn't get the name!  
The name so sweet,  
Lives stop just in case  
You awake!  
Voices are heard,  
Your name is spoken so weak...  
Letting you go isn't as easy as it seems!

* * *

Ren: Hey, this is my song, please, don't steal it! & oh, this is the effin sequel!!!   
Keo: It took a lil while for this crap to be written  
Ren: Yea, & it's stilll short, i'll try to make the last chappie super long, so it'll be the last one!  
Keo: Hope you all liked it!!  
Ren: You've read, now review!


	2. Turns To Speak Up In the Crowded Room

Ren: well, i really hope this isn't short...  
Keo: thank you soooo much to everyone who review!  
Ren: And this is having a dedication...

* * *

_...dedicated to..._  
**daisy.insane-angel**  
thanks! you weren't the first viewer...but  
you were really nice & thanked me for the note!

**Voices Speak  
Chapter Two: Turns To Speak Up In the Crowded Room  
**_Serenity Takaishi_

Yamato was sitting in his room, it was depressing. He hadn't really been in his house for a long time. About three hours a day, and that was for sleep. Although, he only got two hours of sleep, his life had broken down since Taichi was sent to the hospital. But, he kept his grades up. He knew Taichi would be disappointed if he hadn't. That was something he knew that he would continue to do right, after all, all this chaos and blood was his fault.

"I should kill myself," he whispered. His legs were propped against his chest, chin resting his knees... staring at a picture of Taichi. "It's my fault anyways!" he said a little louder, he started crying, as something hit his head. He didn't bother looking over at who threw it, he really didn't care too much.

It was obvious who it was, "You even think about that.." a voice came closer, "I might have to lock you in a dark room without hair spray." Takeru sat beside his brother, sad that he looked like he really did want to die.

"Haha," Yamato said, not bothering to look at Takeru, he knew he'd want to cry even more after seeing the disappointment in his younger brother's eyes.

"Yamato, come on... I know you think it's your fault, but it isn't!" Takeru put his hand on Yamato's shoulder, "It's the dickhead who is a homophobe... so, stop blaming yourself. Besides, Taichi will make it out fine."

There was a dead silence, Yamato lay still, waiting. For something that he knew wasn't ever going to happen. Still he waited. He wondered if he should tell Takeru, after all, anyone had the right to know. But, he couldn't seem to find the words. He still didn't know what to do. If setting Taichi to rest was the best idea, but was he thinking more about himself, or Taichi?

All the thoughts disappeared, there wasn't anything he could do, nothing that would get him to make a decision. But, still, he wanted to live with Taichi, forever. And then, all of life's meaning came rushing to him: Although life takes turns, and the voices in your head aren't what you're really thinking. Or... it could be, that's not the right judgement, how can something be so cruel. How could life go on, without you? Every moment I breath, and every moment I think, it's about you and your safety. Life is just the lies that come with purple ribbons tied, around the holiday gift that never seems to be liked. Cruel, cruel life, all the makings can't ever come out right. "No!" Yamato screamed running out the door. He couldn't take this anymore, he needed to be alone.

All across town, he wen, walking aimlessly to random places. He first went to a cafe about twenty minutes away from where he lived. There was a calm setting, and light music, so he knew he could just think over some tea.

"Hello, welcome to Cafe Mori... may I help you?" one of the waitresses came up to the table Yamato was sitting at.

"Yes, may I have some green tea please?" a smile forced its way across his cafe. He had to show some gratitude towards her, after all, she was very nice.

"Certainly," she bowed, walking back to the cowner and putting her order in.

This isn't worth my time, life... I never should have left, Takeru is probably really sad. He knows what it's like to love and loose. This isn't fair, to me, Tai...my love, I can't stand not having you here with me, so that our eyes could meet and thoughts connect to know what I'm feeling. The new song was beginning to form when a red head came up beside Yamato and tapped his shoulder.

"Hello?" her voice was sweet, innocent, she was only about fifteen.

"Yes? Can I help you?" his blue eyes looked up, seeing the insecurity behind her hazel orbs.

"Umm, well, you see, umm," she stuttered, "My name is Renkia Sencha and I'm a big fan of your band... and I w2as just wondering that If I could, maybe, would you mind singing for me and my friends?" she smiled, hoping to recieve a yes.

A smile found its way to Yamato's sweet face. "Of course," he answered, getting up, and hugging the new girl.

"Really?!" Renkia asked amazed that her idol was going to sing in the small cafe.

"Yea, anything for a fan," he continued to make conversation while he made his way up the stair to the stage that was originally used for poetry.

"Hey... A fan asked if I could preform for you today... and I couldn't let her down. May I have a guitar?" he asked some random employee. Now that he was set, he spoke up, "This is a new one, that might not sound so good...It's not worth my time, Or... it could be, I never should have left, Because it's not, That you should miss me, But I miss you, It my worst tragedy-- Although life takes turns, And the voices in your head aren't what you're really thinking. That's not the right judgement, How can something be so cruel? How could life go on, without you? Every moment I breath, And every moment I think, It's about you and your safety, Oh, how I hate to break You--Although life takes turns, And the voices in your head aren't what you're really thinking. That's not the right judgement, How can something be so cruel? How could life go on, without you? Life is just the lies that come With purple ribbons tied, Around the holiday gift that never seems to be liked. Cruel, cruel life, All the makings can't ever come out right. This isn't worth my time, This life... Although life takes turns, And the voices in your head aren't what you're really thinking. That's not the right judgement, How can something be so cruel? How could life go on, without you? You know what it's like To love, to loose, This isn't fair, I can't stand not having you here with me, So that our eyes could meet and Thoughts connect to know what I'm feeling. The judgement should be right, Because I'd hate to loose this Fight against everything I'm not and all that Shit we made Stitch to the seem Without you is the most Horrific dream."

The words flowed out of his moth and there was a silence before the crowd began to clap. Not everyone knew about Taichi, others though it was a publicity thing. But, there were a few who knew Taichi, and Yamato, they were in love, for the rest of eternity.

After the applause, Yamato gave back the guitar and sung the song over and over, a few fans coming up to congratulate him on the performance. But, they all knew to leave him alone, not to chat too long. The song was great, a hit. Soon Taichi would have an archive, one CD to himself.

After Renkia said thank you and it was about an hour later, when Yamato started to leave the small house. He was happier about his accomplishment, but had to run it over with the guys, and, at last he was thinking about Taichi, what he'd want. Yamato had made his decision, at last.

He was walking alone down the street when he heard a sound coming from a back ally. He made his way over trying to see what all the noise was. There was a large brick building that looked abandoned and what sounded like trash cans were being thrown against it. Confused, and curious, Yamato went to check it out.

"What now?! Faggot!? Didn't think we'd be able to knock you gay ass boyfriend to the ground?" a teen-age kid was standing over a skinny boy, dressed in a 'The Used' shirt and black straight-legged pants.

"Well, now look at your little faggot boyfriend!" a another kid yelled, pointing to his knife, inches away from the little more muscly guy, laying on the ground.

"No! Himora! Stop!" he struggled in the grip of the group, but, they wouldn't let go.

'What the fuck!?" Yamato yelled, walking up to them.

"Look at this? Another queer?!" One of the kids holding up the little one said.

"As I said before, what the fuck? You think, just because he's found love, you think you need to destroy it? Just because it's the same sex, does it really matter?!" Closer, closer he came. "You should be such homophobic dickheads. Maybe then, once you get outta this "ideal" world that everything has to be one way, that a guy can't love another is abnormal... Well, maybe it is. But, at least, we found a way to be happy, not hurting, love. Ever heard of it? Probably not, considering you're a dumb shit that can't fight a battle alone!" Yamato was close enough to kick him now, and he took the shot, of course, he got the jerk square in the face; causing his to lose balance and fell.

One by one, the kids fell, Yamato doing all the work, while the little one went over to his boyfriend, and tried to wake him up.

After about ten minutes, there was silence in the ally. Except for the breathing of one strong, courageous blond. "That is what you get, when someone you love is almost killed by a homophobe." he said, turning around to the kids on the ground.

"Adam, hun, wake up, please." He was beginning to cry, the burnett wasn't waking up.

"Hey, who were they?" Yamato asked, getting on the ground to feel his palce.

"Some jerks from my school. Adam and me, we've been dating for a year, well, a month if you count the time every one's known. And they just have hated us... Now they had a chance to do what they've always wanted to."

"Yea... sounds familiar..." he whispered, happy that Adam was breathing again.

"Yamato, right? I'm Kail..." He reached out his hand.

"How'd you know?" Yamato asked shaking Kail's hand.

"Taichi, you same thing... and the Teen-Age Wolves, great music, the lyrics are something else." Kail answered, smiling.

"Oh... you believe it, about Tai?" Yamato asked, his breath still a bit heavy.

There was a slight movement of Adam's head, a slight groan. "Yes, 100 percent. And your new songs prove it... Love, desire, pain piled up, it's a dangerous game to play."

"Band?" Yamato asked, knowing a melody when he hears one.

"Yea, me, Adam, and a few friends."

"I'll check you out sometime, what's the name?"

"Trapped In Your Eyes... and I can't believe it, really?"

"...Duh, I love music, and listening to smalled, garage groups. I hope you make it."

Then Adam's voice was heard, "Kail... are you okay?"

"Adam! I love you," Kail reached his head down and planted a kiss on the lips on his one true love.

**T.B.C...

* * *

**

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:**

Ren: WELL!  
Keo: This was okay?  
Ren: Yea, I know, too many songs... I should have a poll  
Keo: Which one was the best... go back thru all the chappies of the stories &  
Ren: Tell us which your favorite one was!  
Keo: Please you've read, now review telling you fave song!


	3. Please, My Darling, Open Your Eyes

Ren: well, I have no idea what fic this is gonna be yet, so just keep your eyes peeled! Haha,  
Keo: yea, because we're all idiots && can't update on the same day, every month. . .

* * *

**Voices Speak  
Chapter Three: Please, My Darling, Open Your Eyes**  
_Serenity_

Staring at the pale windowpane, Yamato pondered on the idea, the idea that maybe Taichi would be better off. It was not time for him to stop feeling sorry for himself, thinking only of himself. "Tai… is that the right decision? I hate seeing you in so much pain, even though, you cant say a word, it feels as though, it'd be better if you were dead…" his stare passed from the window to the white bed that had his by tucked in; monitors and tubes sticking out of his arms.

It'd been a week since he'd met Adam, and Kail, and since then, he'd gone to one of their shows, and even became better friends with all the band members. This was a sign, a sign from Taichi that maybe he could go on… Taking one step at a time, he could live without Tai. But then again, it'd be one step taken alone… That one step would make all the difference between him seeing clearly and him turning to complete darkness for comfort.

"You'd want me to move on. I know you would. And every time I think about giving up, I think about how you'd slap me, and lecture me about never giving up," Yamato started to walk close to the brunette; Taichi's silence only lead on to the bitterness of his heart. "Those times, when I think about you doing that, I almost give up, as though you're about to wake up and tell me what I did was wrong. Not this time, right love?

"Is this really how it's gonna end Tai? You and me lost in two completely different worlds? Surrounded by love, but not able to see who they are, because the past has been clouded by loss? I don't want to live life that way…" he became silent, he knew this decision would alter his life… he must choose the right… for everyone else, not himself.

"That's why I've come to this… crying at your bedside, waiting for my miracle. It's not coming… so, I love you is all I have left to say." Slowing, and hesitant, Yamato made his way out of the room, and it seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as he left. Shutting the door behind him, he tried to turn around, change his mind, but it was too late now.

There was already so much he wanted to say. Something that he never got to say, did Taichi honestly know how much he meant to Yamato. Did he know how much that _I love you _made his day better? Only one kiss, one embrace could make the difference, everyday.

**. . . Later that Day . . .**

"Yamato? Are you okay?" Hikari walked into the Ishida household without knocking.

Deciding whether to answer the question or not, he sat on the couch, still. The day kept repeating in his head; over and over, the conversation he'd had with the doctors. After all this, it had to be for the best.

"Hey Hikari…" Takeru walked in, hugging her.

Hikari hugged the blond back, but her eyes were set on Yamato, he hadn't even blinked for that three minutes she was there. "Matt? What happened?" her voice seemed to be frantic.

"Kari…." His voice came out almost a whisper, "Tomorrow, that's when."

"Oh, I see…" she'd spent hours and days crying, she knew the worst was coming for her brother, but why had he had to go this way?"

Takeru just stood there… everything comes to and end… right?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Well, who may I ask are you?" a black haired guy with blonde bangs came up to Yamato on the dance floor.

Looking him up and down, Yamato laughed, "You don't know?" his voice slightly cocky, as though everyone should know him.

"No… I was wishing I did though." The guy rubbed up against him, their eyes interlocked, not noticing the other people around them.

Nothing that normally would have bother Yamato seemed to matter at the moment, he probably wouldn't be able to think clearly anyways, as doped up as he was. He'd been in that bar for three hours now. So, his vision was blurred and once in the past few months he was able to think of something that wasn't Taichi.

Smirking, Yamato pulled the guy's head in and placed a kiss on his lips. "Well today must me your lucky day." He stated once away from him. "What's your name?"

"Keire," he laughed getting closed to the blond… off the two went, some place where Yamato would be able to get away from the world, a place where no one would be able to find them.

The next day, Yamato woke up just as the sun began to rise; his head was pounding and the memories of the night before came rushing back to him. Pieces at a time, he was beginning to regret what'd he'd done, or at least what he could remember.

"Fuck… Tai?" he asked himself, looking over at the sleeping beauty beside him. "But you aren't Tai," he smiled as he remembered Taichi and his first time.

Then just as he glanced over at the clock that hung on his wall, the alarm went off… it was time to leave Taichi forever… only two more hours. He hurried out of the bed and to the shower.

When he returned dripping wet, Keire was sitting in the bed thinking about the night as well.

"Umm, hey?"

"Shit… how old are you?" his black hair was ratted and sticking to his face.

Yamato looked away… "I'm 17…" he said in shame.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Keire almost went on a rampage.

"Okay, listen, I won't say anything, I was seriously stoned and drunk off my ass last night, so, it's even." Yamato said as he pulled a shirt over his dripping hair.

Hazel eyes started into Yamato's blue orbs, "I'm 20…" he said, trying to make it sound worth it.

"So, it's better for the both of us… haha, listen… umm right now, you deserve an explanation –"

"Not really… you deserve one as well… but I think we should talk about some things…" Keire said, getting out of the bed.

"Yeah, well, I have to go to the hospital, and you can just come with me… alright?"

Still in shock, he nodded, but he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Later, at the hospital, Yamato sat in the waiting room, explaining everything to the one nightstand, that wasn't so one night now.

"And that's why we're here… now. I've finally made a decision on what to do, so I need to inform the doctors as well as his parents." Yamato whipped his eyes as he finished tell the whole story.

"Oh… so I was almost a pity fuck? Seriously, wow…" Keire said, almost in amazement. "That's new for me.."

_One hour left, one hour until he had to say good-bye._

Yamato shock his head, this was making him feel absolutely horrible about himself, what he'd done. "No, I don't want you to think like that at all.. I mean, I think I regret it. No offense, but I love this boy, and I was sulking in a bar! How'd I even get myself in a bar?"

"Mr. Ishida!" a tall dark man ran into the room, it was one of the doctors working on Taichi. "You need to come quickly!" he basically yelled across the room.

Without realizing what he was doing, Yamato got up and ran down the halls, and up some stairs. _"Tai? What's wrong, Tai!?" _the words, the thoughts of Tai, memories, everything came flooding back all at once. And at last he realized that all the mistakes he'd made, they were all fixed, help, repaired because of the lifeless body that was ling in room A 107.

"Tai?" he puffed as he threw open the door. The sight that was on the bed didn't change, it was the same as every other day Yamato had arrived. Waiting by his side, watching, waiting, hoping that maybe he'd open his eyes, and laugh. Just smile off the whole thing, like eh was pulling some joke on Yamato. What kind of joke was this? Having to chose between life and death?

At that very second, the doctor came up beside Yamato, out of breath; he wasn't in quite as in good shape as he once was. Or the shape that Yamato was in now.

"Yamato…" he took in a deep breath, trying to pace the sighs.

"What? What!" tears started to form in his eyes once more, "what's all the excitement? Seriously, what am I supposed to do now?! Just let go of him, well, of course I have to. There isn't anything I can do, you wanna know why?! Cuz even after standing here, coming her day after day, I broke my promise, the bond between us! Cuz you know, you can't fuck another guy and get away with it!

"Yea, I wanted to let go of Tai, no, I didn't want to let go! But what other choice did I have? I mean, there wasn't any change in the way he just laid there! Breathing, and even that's hard to say… most of the time, it was a machine that did all the breathing for him." Stopping the rant to take in a deep sigh, he whipped his eyes once more.

"Tai was the only thing I had left to look forward to in life. I have a band, friends, family… but the one thing that I always knew would be there was him. Him holding my hand, or him tickling me until tears came to my eyes, even him attempting to cook my dinner when I couldn't get myself outta bed.

"So… doctor, as much as I love this boy, and always will, I wanna give up. I want you to unhook it all. Him in pain is just bringing me down. All of it, it's my fault… just…" he lost his balance.

Yamato's knees gave way and he fell to the floor, the running had taken its toll. All the stress, and lack of sleep had now been set into play.

"Yama?" a faint voice came from the bed, it was Taichi… after so long, he's opened his eyes.

Everything that Yamato had just admitted to kept going through Taichi's mind._How could be sleep with another man? Wasn't the love between us just enough to have hope? It has to be… right? Yama? Matt… I love you.. and it makes no sense as to why you'd do this to me._

_Then again… I was in a coma… how long? How long was I out? It must've been so long that Yamato had only one reason to give up…. _"Yama…" he whispered, his voice croaking, and weak from how long he had been in the coma.

"Yamato?" the doctor shock his head, unsure of what to think… saying all this, he felt bad for the young man. After months of waiting for his one true love, he has sex with some man… he quickly called in a nurse, ready to get him out of the state he was now in.

Hours later, Yamato was motionless in a bed, that was set up only feet away from Taichi. Who, after staying awake for about ten minutes, fell asleep. His heart monitor kept a steady beat, one that was much better than the day before. About once or twice, Taichi awoke, as though he felt the pain of his lover. But as he saw that Yamato hadn't yet woke up, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep once again.

"What are the odds?" Mrs. Yagami sat staring at her son, and the teen-ager that might as well have been her second son. "Just… as long as Taichi is alright… because, Yamato is strong… he's been able to last this long… so long…" she sobbed silently, her head down, her husband above her, trying to hide the fact that, he too was in so much pain, that tears were brought to his eyes.

* * *

A/N: well, you like? I think ima stop here…  
Keo: make another one… like.. I won't give ideas away, or anything… sooo you've read, now review!  
Ren: **haha, yea, please if you want more, if I get 5 reviews I'll go on… if not them I'm stopping here… seriously. Read this part, it's important! Tell your friends… or something, if not five… then no more --- LOVES **


	4. Take A Look Into the Past

Ren: yo haha, well there have been five reviews, so here we go with THE last chapter of voices speak.  
Keo: maybe a trilogy?  
Ren: depends how it ends haha. See ya at the end of the story. Loves.

* * *

****

Voices Speak  
Chapter Four: Take A Look Into the Past  
_Serenity T._

Staring at the ceiling, Hikari waited for what she thought was never going to come. Two days ago, here brother had woken up from six-month coma; but since then, he didn't wake up again. At least no long enough for anyone to see him. This time though, Yamato was in the bed next to him, and IV and heart monitor hooked up; steadily beating.

"This is so fucking stupid!" Hikari yelled throwing herself up out f the chair. "Why'd you have to both leave?!" she continued to ask no one in particular.

"Ka-ka-Kari…" Yamato stuttered, slowly opening his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," he tried to laugh about it.

"Yamato!" Hikari screamed, forcing herself not to jump on Yamato's bed, "I thought you were gonna end up like Taichi…" her voice trailed off as her eyes floated to her brother.

"Taichi?" Yamato mumbled to himself.

With a giant smile on her face, she went on, "Yes, he woke up, and you fainted; the doctors said that you had a lack of nutrition and sleep… I realize that you were sad, but Yamato why didn't you control yourself."

Taichi… it's Hikari's older brother. But, why is she talking about him like he's died? Yamato asked himself, how long had he been out of it? "Hikari, how long was I out of it?" 

"Long enough for mom and dad got worried. And, there was this kid, his name started with a K.. he came by twice, wondering about you." he voice grew suspicious about the look on Yamato's face, she knew something as going on; and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Kiere…" Yamato blurted out, only remembering the name, nothing else that had happened.

"Yea… do you want to explain about him?" the suspicion grew to depression very fast, and Yamato could tell by the look on the teen's face.

Shaking his head, Yamato's eyes began to blur, and he felt himself slipping away once more… slowly his eyes closed, leaving Hikari there, curious to what had really happened.

****

x.x Matt's Memories x.x

"see you later Tai," a younger Yamato laughed as he walked out of the school building, Taichi behind him, talking with Sora and Jyou.

The air was crisp, and the wind was calm. It was just a normal day to every in the city, a normal day for everyone but Yamato Ishida. Through the silence of his backyard, he'd discovered what was really happening to him.

As the wind began to pick up, the tree he was sitting under started to get uncomfortable, and he stood up. Staring at the sky, he wondered what was going to happen to him now. Would everything change, or would it all turn out the same way as it would had if he weren't the way he was?

"Yamato!" Takeru's blond head poked out of the back door, "your cell phone is ringing like crazy."

Laughing, he made his way out of the setting sun and into the house, where the smell of him not cooking was taking place. "You haven't started anything yet?" Yamato asked his younger brother, sarcasm staining his voice.

"Hell no, ha-ha I'd burn the kitchen away."

The phone's chime started up once again, this time Yamato answered it, "Hello?"

"Matt, it me." the voice on the other end seemed tired, stressed.

Taking in a death breath, Yamato thought he was about to lose his voice, "Hello Tai, what you want?"

"I need to talk to you.. It's important."

"Yea, okay, I'm right here, what is it?"

"No," Taichi commanded, "not over the phone, can I come over?"

"Um, I think we could probably meet at the park, it's closer to the both of us."

"Okay, see you in a few." With that, Taichi hung up the phone, leaving Yamato confused as what could be going through that brunette's mind.

About ten minutes later, both the boys were standing in front of the park entrance, staring at each other. Neither of them said a word, neither of them knew what to say. So many thoughts of the past few days were rushing back to Yamato, and all to fast. As well as Taichi, he knew it had been coming, all since the first time they'd met.

Opening their moths in unison, they thought about saying something. Then, seeing the other about to speak, they both closed their moths once again. Instead of repeating this again, Yamato pulled out his phone and started to text someone.

Only a few moments later, Taichi opened his phone at the beep of a new message… it read: Tai.. Guess wat neither of us can speak so I thought this would be alrite? There isn't much 2 say really.. All but I love you.

Looking away from the phone, and not up at Yama, Tai pushed reply: That's wat ive ben wanting to tell u yama this hole time! I love you 2... & I'm sorry 4 not sayin ne thing sooner.

Together they started to walk through the park… waiting to see what happened next.

Twitching on the hospital bed, the heart monitor attached to Yamato began to get higher. As his memories of life went on.

"TK? What's wrong with you?" walking into the living room, Yamato saw his brother sitting on the couch, staring at nothing but a black TV screen.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" he answered bluntly.

"Haha, about that…" Yamato trailed off, he didn't know what to say exactly, "To a girl or a guy?" the question seemed to come out in a voice that wasn't familiar to him; after all, it was a little awkward talking about gay sex with you straight brother.

"To someone whom you absolutely love… it wasn't a mistake, or a regret in the end. You meant everything you said up to that point, and wouldn't take it back for the world?" his answer was sharp, well thought out like he'd been planning for the entire world to ask that question.

"So to a guy," Yamato whispered to himself before answering the question. "Lets see.. I was fifteen.. Haha I'm a slut," he laughed to himself. "But to someone that wasn't like that I was fourteen…"

Without a response, Takeru just continued to sit there. Yamato didn't move, he knew TK would think of something to say, he was curious, because, Yamato knows what he did. "It wasn't Kari," he finally said.

"Yea it was at a point…" Yamato answered back, still not moving, his eyes set on Takeru.

Another twitch, Takeru walked into the room, and Hikari was gone, only the two motionless boys ere left. "Come on Matt… you can pull through." he sat down and thought about what had been going through his mind time after time…

Looking at the beach, the blond and brunette stood hand-in-hand on the shore line. Nothing could ruin what they'd built up, nothing at all.

"One day, the world is going to implode, and think I'm still going to be standing here with you." Yamato laughed squeezing Tai's hand a bit.

Pulling him in closer, Taichi couldn't help but laugh, "As long as I'm there with you, it's all fine."

"No, I want the world to end without you by my side," Yamato snuggled into Taichi's chest, even though he was slightly taller than the athlete.

Embracing him now, Taichi never wanted to let go, all of Yamato's warmth was transferring to him, "My world would end without you.." he whispered, not knowing if Yamato heard him or not, but he didn't care, as long as Yamato was there.

The heart monitor grew louder, and his heart rate grew stronger, faster faster….

Look at that… it's me. Who are all these people around me? passing through Yamto's thoughts were pictures of his brother, and his father. Then the picture of Tai and him that was behind broken glass. Kiere's faced popped into his mind next. Now Hikari's, Jyou's, Mimi's. Then, Sora's. Everything thing he'd ever known before had started to build up… slowing, it began to burst.

"Oh, well, I guess you could be that one exception... but don't tell any one..." Yamato stopped to kiss Taichi, but a horn ruined the moment.

"What in the hell!?"Yamato turned to the road and found a 1996 Mustang GT speeding at the. "Fucking ass hole!" he yelled again, but this time backed away a little, noticing that he wasn't about to slow down.

"AHH!!!" Yamato screamed as the car came onto the sidewalk, he was frozen with fear, but, just as the car hit, someone pushed him out of the way.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!

Direct hit, but not on Yamato, beside the frightened boy, lie a motionless body, it was Taichi, covered in blood. And the sound of the engine roared and the guy's voice echoed through the road... "Fucking fags!!!"

Yamato screamed again, but this time out of is anger, "Fucking homophobic whore!!!" his eyes began to swell, and the rain, was still beating, there it was, the loss of the one thing that meant so much, in one moment it was gone, just like that.

Traumatized, Yamato struggled to pull out his cell phone, it was stripped purple and green. He called 911... but, was Taichi going to be able to make it? Was he going to live through the worst memory Yamato now held?

Tossing and turning, Takeru didn't know what to do about his brother. Was there anything he could do? Rushing out of the room, Takeru searched for the doctor. Soon, Hikari, Takeru, Mrs. Yagami, and the doctor were all staring in at the young blond. He was sitting up in his bed, his hands clenching his head, tears steadily rolling down his face. All the memories that ever hurt, all the memories that ever made him happy, they were all flashing in his head; over and over. He couldn't manage to stop them.

"Tai, Tai, Taichi…" he whispered, slightly rocking back and forth; his head pounding. _'What have I done? It's all my fault… I never meant to do anything. I'm so sorry.' _The rant in his head went on and on, until, once again, it burst. A petrifying scream echoed through the hospital, the room was now silent; Yamato's heart monitor was off the charts. Slowly, it returned to normal, as he passed out once again.

As soon as Yamato's head hit the pillow, Taichi's eyes shot open. Suddenly feeling stronger, he picked his head up a bit, looking over at the sleeping boy. "What happened?" he managed to ask, his voice hoarse and dry.

Everyone in the room stood still, wide eyed, and dumbfounded. There wasn't any true explanation of what they had just witnessed.

"Tai!" Hikari finally yelled, throwing herself at her brother, overjoyed he'd finally woken up. Hikari was the only one that moved, the only one brave enough to move.

"Kari… hey," Taichi tied his fragile arms around his sister, excited to be back.

x.x Two Days Later x.x

"So.. What happened to Yama?" the tall brunette was sitting in the cafeteria with Hikari and Mimi. He had gotten his strength back relatively quickly, but it was still hard to do easy tasks sometimes.

"After the first time you woke up, he raced to the room, and passed out form over-exertion and lack of nutrition," Hikari looked over at Mimi, who had been in town for only a few days now; she'd flown in from New York when she heard about Taichi the first time, then came back when he woke up.

"Since then, he was asleep… until a few days ago. That's when he woke up, like he was in pain, then collapsed again.

"But, this time, the doctors are kind of clueless as to why. Honestly, I think we all are." With that, she finished and took a bite into an apple that had been in front of her for twenty minutes now.

"He's feeling guilty," Taichi looked down, how'd he know that. "Right before I woke up, I had this strong feeling in my gut that made me want to break down and cry; but I couldn't. That's what woke me up to begin with; hate, anger, depression, forgetting about the real world and all the doubts in my mind."

There was a short pause before Mimi spoke up, "That makes sense… Yamato was so close to you when it happened, physically and mentally… so maybe you really did feel his pain, anguish." Her pink hair made her face look a bit pale, and her eyes were staring into Taichi's.

Another silence.

Takeru walked into the cafeteria, his eyes bloodshot and filled with worry. "Kari, Tai… come here."

Looking up from the table, the three were speechless; something horrible was wrong.

Following Takeru to room A 107, all eyes were straight ahead. They were all thinking the same thing, what hadn't TK told them? Why wouldn't he just tell them?

At last, the walk that seemed to last five hours ended, leaving the four in front of the door. Voices could be heard on the other side of the white door, it was Yamato's and the doctors…

"TK, I don't think I want to go in there," Taichi stuttered, stepping back.

"You're right, you don't. But, you know you have to Tai… as heart-breaking as it's going to be." Takeru's voice was completely emotionless; he sounded like a robot that was about to short-circuit.

Opening the door, the doctor walked out, giving Taichi a look of pain and sorrow. "I'm sorry Taichi…"

No one dared to move. Not even Taichi, he stood still in front of the half-open door; afraid. Was there anything that he could do? If there was, could he have the heart to do it?

"There are just so many things that I can't handle right now. One of them is losing you." he walked in the door, and his eyes lit up seeing Yamato sitting in the bed, holding his head.

"Yama?"

Looking up from the bed sheets, he looked in confusion at the brunette standing before him. "I'm sorry.. But who are you?"

Tears started to streak down Taichi's face, there wasn't anything he could do now. The love of his life was gone, or was for now. "Yama, I can't believe you don't remember."

"I'm sorry," his voice although cracking, it was sincere, "I don't know…"

To Be Continued…  
Maybe

* * *

Ren: well I got my new laptop, so I can get on FF whenever I want! Haha  
Keo: yea. And this might be it. The last story… cuz it's hard to keep writeing  
Ren: well not really. But I've been so busy.. If u don't mind waiting, I will go on. Just tell me!! (insert heart here)  
Keo: you've read now review & tell us if u read the first one too.! Much love


End file.
